I Can Help You
by taylorlyles
Summary: Ally has a secret. Austin is determined to find a way to make her happy. Ally finds something about Austin and his family along the way. Can they both find a way to help each other?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, sorry to bother you right at the beginning of the story, but this story is different from anything else I've ever written. I have two warnings, One: Ally is VERY out of character. She's unhappy and Depressed. Two: Austin has a sister that has anorexia, so I apologize to anyone who is offended by this. I have a friend that is recovering from it, and for some reason when I needed a 'secret' for Austin, she came to my mind. So anyways on with you reading, please enjoy! **

Ally Dawson had never been outgoing. Even before it happened. The accident only intensified her quiet nature even more. It had only happened a year ago. Ally had just turned seventeen and her mother was picking her up from school to take her birthday shopping. Her mom hadn't seen the semi-truck coming, but Ally had. Seeing her mom's life ending was the worst experience. She still has nightmares about it. All ending the same.

"MOM LOOK OUT!"

Now, Mr. Dawson struggled to get one word out of his eighteen year old daughter. He had truly tried everything. He had taken her to a child psychologist. That, he felt, had made it worse. She hardly even talked to Trish. Mr. Dawson felt as if he had lost all hope, if he and Trish couldn't bring the old Ally back, who could?

-PRESENT-

Ally was at the counter writing in her book. She mainly used it as a diary now. She just couldn't get herself to write another song. She occasionally went to the practice room to sing her songs, but that was it. Trish was there with her, she was reading a magazine. Looking up at her best friend every few seconds. Suddenly they heard the drums. Ally sighed dramatically and walked over to where a blonde haired boy was playing the drums and a red headed boy was video taping him.

"Did you not see the sign?" Ally asked them in her monotone voice.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine?" The blonde boy said to her. She rolled her eyes.

"There's no playing the instruments." She said. She turned to walk off.

"It's okay, I'm a great drummer." He said, a goofy smile on his face.

"Sure." She said sarcastically. She walked back over to write again.

"So who are you?" He asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Well apparently. I did ask you, you know." He said with a smirk.

"It's Ally and I'm Trish." Trish answered for him.

"Cool, I'm Austin, that's Dez." He said pointing to his friend.

"Trish I'm going upstairs." Ally said, bored with the conversation.

"Kay." Trish said. She watched as Ally walked up the stairs and slammed the door to her practice room.

"What's her deal?" Austin asked.

"It's a long story." Trish said flipping through her magazine. Austin shrugged. He walked up the stairs.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you." Trish warned. Austin made a pfft sound.

"Whatever." He said walking into the practice room. Ally hadn't noticed he came in.

"You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take." Ally sang as she played the piano.

"Wow." Austin breathed. "That was amazing." He whispered to himself, but she heard. She turned around quickly.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering around." He answered, not quite sure why he had come up in the first place.

"Well go wonder somewhere else okay?" She said. She waited five seconds. He didn't move.

"Okay then." She said, roughly grabbing her book up and rushing past him. He followed her down the stairs.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to dist-" She slammed the door labeled 'Manager.'

"You did it now. When she goes to her dad's office it means there's nowhere safe for her to be." Trish said in a 'tsk tsk.' tone. Austin looked at the door, a guilty look on his face.

"I didn't mean to upset her." He said quietly.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. Really." Trish said trying to comfort the stranger. She felt bad for him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Just trust me alright?" She said in the 'normal Trish tone.' The one that says, "Just do what I say."

"Well, tell her I'm sorry. Okay?" He asked as he threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"Will do." She said. The boys walked out of the store.

"Ally, it's alright. You can come out now." Trish said, lightly knocking on the door. A few seconds later it opened up.

-TWO DAYS LATER-

Trish and Ally were doing inventory around the store. Trish singing some random song.

"They wanna know, know, know your name, name, name. They want the girl, girl, girl with game, game, game." Trish sang. Ally dropped a violin she was checking.

"Trish...where did you hear that song at?" Ally asked.

"It's all over the Internet." Trish stated as if Ally should have known.

"What do you mean it's all over the Internet?" Ally asked, panic filling her voice.

"Have you really not seen this video?" Trish asked in shock.

"No..."

"Here, watch." Trish said pulling her phone out of her pocket. She clicked play and suddenly that boy, Austin, was singing Ally's song. Ally's eyes widened.

"That idiot! Why would he do that?" She yelled.

"Do what?" Trish asked, not knowing what her best friend was ranting about.

"I wrote that song! He walked in on me singing it. He stole it from me!" She said, tears filling her eyes. She didn't deserve to be stolen from.

"You wrote another song?" Trish asked in excitement.

"No, I wrote that one last year, but that's beside the point!" She said, angry that this stupid guy had gotten on the Helen Show and performed her song. HER song. Not HIS.

"Look up where this Austin guy lives. I need to give him a piece of my mind." She said walking out of the store angrily.

"Wait! You forgot to lock- oh forget it, I lock up." Trish said, she then mumbled something about being under appreciated around there. They finally found Austin's house. Ally rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" A woman answered the door.

"Hi is Austin home?" She asked politely. His mom had a look of excitement on her face.

"Austin! A girl is at the door! And she's here for you!" She called up the stairs. Ally and Trish suddenly heard two sets of feet bounding down the stairs.

"A girl's here- oh. It's you guys." He said.

"Don't sound to excited. Now are you going to let us in or not?" Trish asked pushing past Ally and making her way into the house.

"Come on in." Austin said in fake enthusiasm. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Why'd you do it?" Ally whispered, not wanting his mom to come in wondering what was going on. If they had been alone, she would be yelling.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Still my song! You heard me practicing it." She said. He put his hand to his head.

"That's where that came from! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I thought it just came to me. Which probably doesn't make sense, since I've never written a song before."

"Oh well, that doesn't matter. You need to go on that Helen show and tell everyone the truth."

"I can't do that!" He said.

"Why not?" Trish asked.

"Everyone will hate me!" He said. Ally sighed.

"But I do want to fix it." He said. "Name anything you want." He said to Ally. She glared at him before walking back outside.

"Once again, not your fault. Well the song stealing kinda is, but she's rude with everyone." Trish said shutting the door behind her and running to catch up with Ally. Austin pulled the curtains back and watched Ally walk down his sidewalk.

"I wonder what's up with her." He said curiously.

"I don't know. I mean, she seems like she would be a nice person."

"I know, that's the weird part Dez." Austin said.

"Maybe we should go back to her dad's store tomorrow, and you could ask her to help you write a song for the Helen Show."

"Yeah, after the rocky start of this...whatever it's called, I don't think she'll want to help me." Austin said. He sighed, he didn't know how, but he was going to get this girl to be happy.

**AN: I hope you liked it(: **


	2. Chapter 2

-The next morning-

"Ally, I'm going to run to Angela's okay?" Mr. Dawson asked. Ally glared at the floor.

"Sure." She answered. He sighed, him seeing his new employee was something Ally hated the most. She predicted he would start dating her. He didn't want to say no, because he didn't know what the future would bring, but his wife had died only a year ago. He missed her an incredible amount. He wasn't going to move on right away. He sometimes wondered if Ally thought he blamed her for her mom dying. He had tried to tell her it wasn't her fault but she wouldn't listen to it. He grabbed his keys and went outside. A few seconds later Austin walked in, Dez and Trish following him.

"So you hang with him now?" Ally snapped.

"No, they just got here the same time I did. Personally the red head annoys me to no end." Trish said. Dez just laughed.

"Ally I was wondering if you could help me?" Austin asked.

"Why would I help you?" She asked.

"Because if you help me write another song, I'll let everyone know that both of them are yours." He said.

"I'm sorry, but no." Trish choked on her sweet tea.

"Ally come on." She said.

"No Trish." She snapped. She began walking up the stairs.

"I just wanted to prove my dad wrong." Austin said, sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean?" She asked, turning around.

"He told me I might as well forget about being famous."

"My dad told me the same." She said, she began walking down the stairs. "Okay." She said.

"What?"

"I'll help you." She said, no emotion on her face. Not even when he grinned a breath taking smile.

"You will? Thank you so much!" He said excitedly. He suddenly hugged her. She didn't wrap her arms around him. He found that odd, but shrugged it off.

"So when do you go on the show?" She asked.

"Tomorrow at eight." He answered.

"Welp, I guess we better get started." She said walking over to the piano.

"Well, what do you have in that book of yours?" He asked reaching for it.

"Don't touch my book." She said.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"The tears of your heart cry." She read. He paced back and forth.

"To depressing." He said quickly.

"Okay...uh...the midnight sadness..."

"Even more to depressing." She sighed, did he have to be so picky?

"This song needs to be fun." He said.

"A splash of sunshine, you're like a drizzle of darkness." He continued.

"Okay I get your point." She snapped.

"We need to get you to relax. Close your eyes." He instructed.

"I'm not closing my-"

"Close them."

"Oh alright..." She said quickly. "Don't touch my book." She said, sensing that's what he was trying to do.

"Okay, imagine you're on stage performing and-"

"No, I have horrible stage fright."

"Alright. Imagine you're at the beach."

"Ew sand's getting everywhere. EW, is that guy really wearing a thong?"

"Alright, alright. What do you like?" Austin asked, beginning to think this was not going to work.

"Pickles." She answered in her monotone voice. Austin sighed, yeah, this was not going to work.

"Stay up here, I'll come back for you." He said. He ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Ten minutes later he returned.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said. She was about to open the door, but Austin's eyes found their way to her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a rush.

"You can't see yet." He said, she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh." He helped her down the stairs. When he released her eyes she seen that her dad's store had been transformed. There was lights hanging everywhere a miniature globe of lights was circling colorful lights all over the wall.

"What is all this?" She asked.

"A party, that's what this is. We're going to get your creative juices flowing." He said turning on music. He grabbed her hand. He spun her around and grabbed her other hand.

"Austin come on, we need to start writing your song." She said. She looked at him. He had a huge grin on his face, he looked happy. For a split second Ally wanted to smile at the cute boy, but she stopped herself. From not only smiling, but from thinking he was cute. Austin blew the whistle around his neck and Trish and Dez suddenly came out. They danced their way over to them. Ally let out a laugh and everything stopped.

"Ally! You laughed. That was a real laugh." Trish said grabbing her best friend and hugging her.

"Yeah...I guess I did, didn't I?" Ally said, a small smile forming it's way on her face.

"Do you think you can write a song now?" Austin asked her quietly. Ally offered another small smile, at him this time.

"I think I can do anything." She said, a sound of victory in her voice. She was finally starting to come around. It would be little by little, and maybe in a year she might be back to normal, but she knew at any moment she could crawl back into that dark place again.

"Let's write a song." She said. She grabbed his hand and ran to the piano. Dez and Trish backed out of the store both smiling at their friends sitting together at the piano.

"Ya know something? I think Austin is just the person to pick Ally up out of her spell." Trish said hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm thinking Ally could be the same benefit to Austin. She's exactly what he needs." Dez said happily.

"What are you talking about?" She asked looking at Dez strangely. Dez looked at her, panic in his eyes.

"Alright, only if you promise not to tell Austin I told you. Don't tell Ally either." Dez said.

"Promise." Trish agreed.

"Alright, so here's what's going on..."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed(: **


	3. Chapter 3

"We did it!" Austin yelled excitedly, jumping up from his seat. "Thanks Alls." He said hugging her. Ally suddenly pulled away.

"Ally." She corrected. She wiped furiously at her eyes before the tears could come.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine...so I guess you better get to the Helen Show." She said picking up his jacket. They had worked till seven in the morning.

"We better get to the show." Austin corrected. "I want you to be there with me." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you, none of this would be happening right now. Thank you." He said hugging her again. He found it strange that she didn't hug back, she only stood there. Ally relaxed in the warmth of Austin's embrace. The hug felt so good.

"Hey guys!" Trish said coming in. Dez following her. "Hey we finished the song!" Austin said in excitement.

"Guess who got a job at Mug World!" Trish said handing Ally a mug. "We got you this."

"Congratulations, we knew you could do it." Ally read. "Aw thanks guys!" She said.

"And this one." Dez said before Trish could stop him.

"Sorry you failed, you tried your best." Austin and Ally looked at their friends oddly.

"We didn't know which one to get you, Dez wasn't supposed to hand you that one." She said glaring at Dez. He just shrugged.

"Well, who wants to go to the Helen Show?" Austin asked. The group was out of the door in seconds. Austin waited while Ally locked the door to the shop, her dad was sick so she was in charge.

The group walked into the large studio. They were all easily amazed with everything. The lights, cameras, the important looking people running in different directions.

"Where do we go?" Ally asked Austin. He looked down at the paper he had gotten on his first episode.

"Studio six." He answered. They found the door labeled six and headed inside.

"Austin Moon?" A man asked.

"Yes sir."

"Okay, come with me." He said. They followed the man down a hall and into a holding room.

"So Helen goes on in ten minutes." The man said. "I'll be back in five."

Dez and Trish walked back out.

"We'll be back. We want to explore." Dez said. Austin and Ally shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"Look Ally...I'm going to tell." Austin said quietly. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Austin?" She asked.

"The songs." Ally was about to respond when the man poked his head in.

"Time to go." He said. Austin stood up and held his hand out to Ally. Once she was standing, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." She whispered. Austin smiled to himself, maybe she was finally happy now. She had seemed so angry and depressed. He wondered if it had something to do with him. He shrugged the thought away and headed to catch up with the man. They waited backstage.

"Austin Moon?" A different man questioned. He nodded.

"Okay, well do you have a tape of your song? Because we have no piano." The man said.

"No!" Austin said in panic.

"Ally, you have to play it for me!" Austin pleaded.

"Austin...I can't do-"

"Wait." Austin said suddenly. "I have an idea."

A few minutes later Ally was seated on the piano bench, a curtain separating her from the crowd. She sighed. She was helping a friend, if she kept telling herself that, she would be okay. Besides, no one could see her.

"Austin Moon!" She heard Helen call loudly. She counted to five and began playing their new song Break Down the Walls.

"This song was written by my good friend Ally Dawson. The first one was too." Austin said. Ally smiled.

"Here she is everybody!" Austin yelled excitedly as the curtain rolled back to reveal Ally.

"Austin." She said. "NO!" She got down on the floor and tried to crawl away. She ran into the drums, knocking them over. Then the decorative pillars around the set began to fall one by one. She was so embarrassed. She ran off stage, tears burning her eyes.

"Alls wait!" Austin called running after her. He grabbed her arm.

"Don't call me that." She said. "Just leave me alone." She said running out of the studio. Austin sighed. How had everything been so close to perfect, and then all of a sudden it's come crashing down around him? He ran back and told Helen he didn't want to continue. He ran out and got in his car. He needed to go apologize.

-STORE

"Ally!" He said banging on the door of the practice room. He had been at the store for twenty minutes already.

"Austin, she obviously does not want to talk to you." Trish said coming up behind him.

"I don't care. I'm going to do anything to get her to talk to me." He said. He walked down the stairs.

"I will be back." He warned in a serious tone. He got in his car. She had no idea where he was going.

"Ally, open up. It's just me out here." She said.

"Promise?" She heard a muffled voice.

"Promise." Trish declared. The door opened up a tiny bit. Then all the way. She shut the door behind Trish.

"Can you believe him?" Ally said, clearly upset. She sighed.

"Ally, are you really okay?" Trish asked. She knew it was deeper then Austin trying to cure her phobia of being on stage.

"No." Ally said beginning to sob quietly.

"What's this really about?" Trish asked sitting beside her.

"I was stupid."

"Why?" Trish asked her.

"I opened my heart. I let him in. Disaster became the result." She said, sounding defeated.

"Ally, Austin didn't mean anything by this." She said, meaning about the incident at the show.

"I know...but it was an eye opener for me. I don't want anyone in my life besides you and my dad." Ally stated firmly.

"Now, that's not true and you know it." Trish said.

"No. It is true. People will only hurt me in the end. So I might as well stop while I'm ahead." She said.

"But Ally-"

"No Trish. It's over." She said. She left the practice room angrily. Trish sighed. How was she going to help her best friend? If she could even be helped at this point.

-AUSTIN-

"Austin, I've been here waiting for you." Dez said standing up from Austin's porch steps.

"I know. I went to go apologize to Ally." He said quietly.

"How'd that go?" Dez asked. Austin sighed.

"Not good. I really ticked her off." He said.

"No, I don't think it's just you." Dez said.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked his best friend. He had no clue what Dez was talking about.

"When you guys were writing the song, Trish told me she thought you were what could pull Ally out of her spell. Something bigger is wrong with her. Not just the stunt you pulled today." Dez said.

"You didn't say anything about me or-"

"No. I wouldn't." Dez lied. He hated lying to Austin.

"Austin." They turned to see the front door open.

"Yeah Melanie?" He asked, his voice much softer now. Everything that had happened, forgotten. For now at least.

"It's dinner time." She said quietly.

"Okay. Dez do you want to stay?" Austin asked.

"No, I gotta go home. It's good to see you Mel. Are you doing okay?" Dez asked.

"I have my moments." She said quietly. Her eyes looking defeated and exhausted.

"Don't worry, you'll get better." He said. She smiled. They waited till Dez was out of sight before heading in. Melanie was what Dez thought Ally could help make Austin happy from.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days Austin gave Ally a break from him. Though it killed him, he needed to give her time to cool off.

"Austin! Come on, I'm here to pick you up." Melanie said. Austin looked at her. Pain in his eyes.

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to go out in public." He asked harshly. He seen the hurt flicker in her eyes.

"Austin. I'm getting better, you can't keep me locked in that house forever. And what do you think you're doing? Coming over to Chad's to get drunk? I thought that's why you stopped coming over here." She snapped back.

"Whatever Mel." He said pushing past her roughly. It hurt. She wouldn't deny that, she was still to weak that little movements like that hurt her body.

"Where are you going?" She yelled after him.

"Ally's." His voice slurred.

"Oh no you don't. I'll take you. I'm not letting you drive drunk." She said, angry. She grabbed his arm.

"Thanks for calling Chad. I'm glad you've grown up...a little." Melanie said. Chad sighed and nodded. She helped Austin into the passenger seat. His weight on her was almost unbearable.

"Okay where's Ally live?" She asked. She listened to his directions carefully, wondering if they were right.

"Okay. We're here." She said.

"Be right back." He said getting out. She watched, he only stumbled once. So he was on his way to being sober, but not quiet there yet. He focused on his phone. It was mid-night. He looked up to where he believed her room was, the light was on. He knocked on the door quietly. A few minutes later she opened the door.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" She asked. He knew she was still mad. He could hear it in her voice.

"I need to talk to you." She wrinkled up her nose.

"You're drunk." She stated. He sighed. "Austin, why would you do that?"

"Why would you drink?" She repeated when he didn't offer an answer.

"Because, being away from you is killing me." He said.

"Oh cut the crap Austin." She said.

"No really." He said.

"Just leave." She said. She slammed the door in his face.

"I love you Ally Dawson. I know I haven't known you for to long, but I KNOW that I love you." He yelled. He made sure the whole neighborhood heard. That's just how loud he was. Little did he know, he was breaking her heart.

Ally loved Austin. She felt completely stupid and idiotic, but she wouldn't dare deny her feelings for the blonde haired boy. He was amazing. Kind, generous, and cute. He had ways of making her feel alive again. She was terrified of those feelings. She had known darkness for so long now, that she was afraid to come back to life. Then, when he said he loved her, it broke her heart. She knew it was the alcohol talking. She just knew it.

-AUSTIN-

"Wow, way to get a girl." Melanie said. Austin chuckled without humor.

"Melanie, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" She asked, confused. She noticed his eyes were getting watery. He was serious now.

"Everything. From tonight, and pushing you to what happened when we were fifteen." He said. Melanie closed her eyes. She opened them again and started the car.

"Austin I don't want to talk about it." She said firmly.

"No, I do. If I hadn't joined in on calling you those names, you would have never-"

"Austin. It's over. Okay? I'm in recovery. That's a good thing, so why ruin it with memories?" She said.

"Besides, I don't blame you. I blame myself." She said. "It's more of a psychological thing then it is social issues." She said, trying to make him feel better.

"Well, anyways. I'm sorry." He said. She grabbed his hand with her free hand and squeezed. Austin sighed at the touch. Her hands were still so cold. She might have been getting better, but she still had a little while to go before she was okay. He smiled at her.

"I love you Mel." He said.

"I love you too."

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Okay Ally, just listen to him. He means well." Trish said looking out the window at Austin. He had been at Ally's house since seven that night. It was now nine. He had continuously thrown tiny rocks at her window.

"No. Tell him he shouldn't bother. He's probably drunk." She said.

"That might have been a one time thing for all you know." Trish said, making a point.

"No. He would only show up here drunk." Ally snapped. Suddenly the throwing had stopped.

"Finally." Ally said, she had grown tired of the constant tapping of rocks hitting her window every second. Just as she sighed in relief, the door bell rang.

"Are you freaking kidding?" She called out loudly. She stomped her way down the stairs. Trish following closely behind.

"What do you want?" Ally yelled as she opened the door. Austin stood there, a dozen roses in his hand.

"These are for you." He said. He smiled when she took them.

"You didn't answer my question." She snapped. His smile disappeared.

"What question?" She groaned.

"Why are you here and what do you want."

"Ally, I want to apologize." He said quietly.

"For what? Showing up here drunk and telling lies?" He looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"What are you talking about telling lies?" He questioned.

"Austin cut the crap, again. I know you were lying." She said.

"Ally what are you talking about?" He said.

"Telling me you love me?" She scoffed. "Yeah right." Austin sighed.

"Ally I do love you." He said. "Please just listen to me." He said.

"No. I don't want you here. Come back when you're sober." She said harshly.

"I am." He said. "So listen to me." He said confidently. Trish smiled at him and nodded, telling him not to stop now.

"I don't know what it is, what you do to me. You do not have any idea of the effect you have on me. My heart swells just thinking about you. I go out of my way to see you. I even called into to work trying to come to see you." He said. She was listening, she stayed quiet.

"Ally Dawson, what I'm trying to say is, I love you. Do you love me too?" He asked. She stayed silent.

"If you don't love me, it's okay. We can work our relationship up to that point." He said. Suddenly tears began to fall down her face. She turned and ran up the stairs. Austin flinched when he heard the door slam. He sighed.

"Well, just...I don't know." Austin said. He was going to tell Trish to tell Ally something for him, but he couldn't tell her to tell Ally that he left. That would be stupid. He also couldn't tell her to tell Ally that he loved her, because that severely ticked her off. He didn't know what happened in this girl's life to make her so angry and depressed, but he was determined to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

"She just infuriates me." Austin said as he paced his room back and forth.

"I tell her I love her and she shuts the door in my face. Granted I was drunk, but still. I go when I'm sober and I tell her, she runs off crying. I mean I know we're complete opposites, but still." Dez suddenly jumped up out of the chair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. You told Ally you loved her?" He questioned.

"Yep." Austin said making a popping sound on the 'P.'

"Oh no, this is bad. This is very, very bad." Dez said, now the one pacing.

"What are you talking about?" Austin asked, completely confused.

"Ally doesn't do well with love. She hardly talks to her dad and Trish, but she keeps them around. Anyone else that comes into her life that loves her, and she loves them, she pushes them out the door. Forever." Dez said.

"How do you know all this?" Austin asked.

"Austin, there's something you don't know about Ally. Her mom died last year, and she seen it happen. It really screwed with her mind." Dez said. 'Wow.' Austin thought, he wasn't the only one going through something big. He felt horrible now.

-ALLY-

"Why would he do that?" Ally asked.

"Ally he doesn't know about your mom, and he didn't know that he shouldn't love you." Trish said.

"But love is a great feeling, it would make you happy." Trish said trying to convince Ally to give it a chance.

"Yeah and then suddenly Austin will be taken away from me just like my mom." Ally said running into her bathroom and slamming the door.

"But Ally, you're not the only one who's going something. When I see you two together, I'm happy, because I feel that Austin can help you get through this. He's going through something too, and Dez thinks you're the only one who can help him." Trish said. Ally opened the door.

"What do you mean Austin's going through something? He always seems so happy." Ally said quietly.

"Well, no offense or anything, but unlike you...Austin puts on a show. He wants to make everyone think he's happy. Austin's sister Melanie, she's his best friend. She's just a year older then us. They've been inseparable since Austin was born. Austin really cares for her, and he hates and wants to kill anything that hurts Melanie. Right now, Melanie's going through something that would have killed her. But she's getting better, only it's been destroying Austin too. That's why Dez was glad he met you. He seen a change in Austin." Trish said.

"What's wrong with her?" Ally asked.

"Melanie is anorexic." Trish said seriously.

-AUSTIN'S HOUSE-

Ally knocked on the door. This must have been why Austin had never mentioned siblings or anything. The door opened to reveal a very thin looking girl. Ally wanted to hug her right then. She had never felt so upset about something before. She was pale, with dark circles under her eyes. Ally looked closer and seen the beauty in her though. The long silk blonde hair. Her chocolate brown eyes that mirrored Austin's perfectly.

"You must be Ally." She said.

"Yes. Are you Melanie?" Ally questioned.

"Yep, that would be me." Melanie said. "Come on in." She stood aside and shut the door behind Ally.

"I'll get Austin for you." She said. She walked up the stairs, Ally watched has her small hand grasped the rail for balance. Austin's room must have been close. She could hear their conversation.

"Austin?"

"Yeah Melanie? Is something wrong?" She heard Austin answer. He had such a caring voice when he talked to Melanie. Ally had never seen, well heard this side of him before. He really did care about his sister.

"No, no I'm fine. Ally's downstairs waiting for you." She said.

"Oh. Okay." Austin followed his sister down the stairs. "Hey Ally." He said.

"Uh hey."

"Don't mind me. I'm going over to Jake's house." Melanie said. She grabbed her keys off of the table.

"Bye." She said. She hugged Austin and Ally watched as he hugged her back carefully. She wondered if he felt like he could break his sister in half at any moment.

"Bye Ally, it was nice meeting you." She said, a bright smile appearing.

"You too." Ally said to her. Austin led Ally into the living room.

"Jake's her boyfriend." Austin explained. He leaned over and grabbed a picture off of the coffee table. It was of Melanie and Jake.

"They've been together since they was seventeen, it's almost their three year anniversary. He really loves her and he really cares for her." Austin said. Ally nodded.

"How long has she been-" Ally didn't know how to finish her sentence. She didn't want to offend anyone.

"Two years." He said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"It happened so suddenly. She had just gotten with Jake actually. They were very happy, but his mom had made a comment. They all went prom dress shopping. My mom, Melanie, and Jake's mom. Melanie tried on a dress, she really did look amazing in it. Mom had taken a picture and sent it to me, but Jake's mom called her fat in it. It shouldn't have made Mel upset, but it did. I blame myself, I used to join in with my friends. We were fifteen, Mel sixteen, she had gained a few pounds and we all called her chubby. I feel so bad about it. She's my best friend. I should have been a better brother. She became anorexic and mom and dad didn't know what to do. They finally forced her to go to rehab, now she's getting better. She eats, but she can't eat a whole lot at meal times, simply because her stomach is still so weak." Austin said. Ally could see unshed tears in his eyes.

"Austin, it's not your fault. Melanie loves you, I can see it, and I can see that she doesn't blame you." Ally said trying to comfort him.

"Ally, I know about your mom." Austin said suddenly.

**AN: Mature things in next chapter, and no it's not what you think! haha but seriously there's some 'dark' parts so I thought i would warn you all! Hope you enjoyed**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally stared at Austin before responding.

"How did you find out?" She asked.

"Dez told me...Trish told him. He wasn't supposed to tell me. I was just so upset with you for turning me away. He didn't know what else to do but explain your cold behavior towards me. I'm really sorry Ally." He said, worried that she would be mad.

"It's fine...you would have found out sooner or later. So why not sooner right?" She said in a shaky voice.

"So what now?" Austin asked. "I know your secret, and you know mine." Austin stated.

"I don't know." Ally said. Austin slid off the couch and kneeled in front of Ally. He grabbed her hands in his. He almost had a pained expression on his face.

"Ally, I really do love you. I've only known you for a couple of weeks, but you're special. I don't know what it is, but I do love you." Austin said.

"I know you do." Ally said. "I can tell, and I'll admit...I do have certain feelings for you...but I'm not ready to say it yet." She whispered. Austin nodded.

"I understand completely." He said. He kissed her hand as he stood up. She stood also.

"Well, I've got to get going. My dad's expecting me back in time for dinner." Austin wrapped his arms around Ally for a hug. He didn't feel as upset when she didn't hug back.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Austin asked as he stood in the doorway. Ally turned around. She offered a small smile and nodded.

"Yes." She said quietly before turning and walking down the sidewalk that led to his house. Austin smiled to himself.

-The Next Morning-

"Ally, you ready to go?" Mr. Dawson asked his daughter. Ally hurried up and cleaned up her arm. She applied the medicine and covered up the newest ones with band-aids. She wiped at her tears. She heard her dad's footsteps get quieter, she knew he was out of hearing distance.

"Why?" She asked in a teary voice. "Why me?" She wanted to stop doing this, but for some strange reason, she couldn't. She applied make up to make her face look less tearful.

"I'm ready." She said grabbing her bag and heading out after her dad. They got in the car.

"Angela and I are going to a music convention to look at new instruments." Mr. Dawson said as they drove.

"What?" She said.

"Yeah, it's a big one, in Louisiana." He explained.

"She has to go with you?"

"Well, I've recently made her my partner." He said.

"What about mom? She used to be your partner. Or did you forget already?" She said harshly.

"Now, Ally. That's not very fair. The store is my dream. Don't you want my dreams to come true?" He said sounding hurt.

"Yeah but dad, what about mine? You flushed them down the drain remember?"

"Allison, it's a lot more easier to run a store then it is to try and become famous at eighteen, and for just writing songs at that!" Mr. Dawson said loudly.

"Yeah well Austin's making my dreams come true."

"Austin?" Mr. Dawson questioned. "Just how is this 'Austin' making your dreams come true?" He asked, wondering what was so special about this boy.

"Yeah dad. He's a new friend. He heard me singing and he made a video of himself singing my song. It got him on the Helen show and they called it catchy." She said defensively.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he pulled into the parking space. "That's wonderful." He said to her. She got out of her seatbelt and walked to the front door. It was unlocked. Oh, Angela was already there.

"Hi Ally, your friend Austin's here. I told him he could wait in the practice room. I hope that's alright." Angela said politely. Ally completely ignored her and ran up the stairs.

"Hey." She said smiling as Austin turned.

"Hey Alls." He said hugging her. "How are you today?" He asked.

"I'm okay. You?"

"Fine, now that you're here." He said, a smile on his face. It grew wider when he seen her blush.

"So why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt? It's like eighty somethin degrees outside." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh no reason." She said in a rush.

"Okay...so I thought we could hang out for the day. If you can take off." He said.

"Yeah, she's here. She can help dad today." Ally said referring to Angela.

"Okay, well you ready to go?" She nodded. They headed down the stairs.

"Dad I'm going to hang out with Austin today." Ally said walking past Angela and her dad.

"Oh, this is Austin." He said.

"Yes sir." He said. He shook Mr. Dawson's head.

"Have her back at five. Okay?"

"I will." Austin said. Ally shivered when she felt Austin's hand on the small of her back.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Austin asked.

"I don't care. Just as long as I don't have to come back here for awhile." She said as he opened the passenger door.

"Do you want to call up Trish and Dez?" Austin suggested.

"Uh...actually...do you mind if it's just you and me?" She asked nervously. Austin felt happy at those words.

"No, no that's fine." He said. "I know what we should do." He said, a boyish grin on his face.

"What?" She asked. She laughed when he shook his head.

"It's a secret." He said. As they drove, they began to pass signs. Tons of them.

"You're taking me to Disneyland? What brought this on?" She asked laughing.

"Well, we live in the city with one of the best amusement parks in the country, why not take advantage?" He said causing her to smile.

"I guess you're right." After another twenty minutes they reached the amusement park. Ally was beginning to become excited, she hadn't been to Disneyland since she was thirteen. Her parents had taken her and it was the best day of her life. Once they were in the park they didn't know which ride to go first. Finally, they settled on Magic Mountain.

"Whoa!" They turned to see a little girl behind them jumping up and down.

"You're Austin Moon!" She said excitedly. Austin and Ally exchanged a grin.

"Why yes. Yes I am." Austin said in a deep voice causing the little girl to giggle.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked.

"Uh sure. What do you have for me to si-" He was stopped when she pulled out a tiny journal out of her Barbie purse.

"Alright then." He chuckled and took the notebook. 'Thanks for being a fan. Love Austin.' He wrote. The girl sighed happily after she read it. She hugged him.

"Thanks Austin!" She said running back to show her mom.

"That felt amazing!" Austin said excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ally said. She wrapped her arms around him and Austin was excited she was hugging him back. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Wow, I can't believe I have a fan." He said. "Helen calls them Austies, but I thought those were just paid audience members to pretend." He said. Ally laughed.

"Of course they're your real fans." She said. For the rest of the day, Ally never once frowned. She couldn't stop smiling and laughing. They ran throughout the park, riding rides, and then riding those same rides tons more times.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed(: **


	7. Chapter 7

Austin held the door open to the music store for Ally. They were both laughing, huge smiles on their faces. Mr. Dawson barely even noticed.

"Ally, where have you been?" He asked angrily. It was eight. She was supposed to be back by dinner, which was two hours ago. Ally stopped laughing.

"Oh no. Dad, I'm so sorry. I completely lost track of time. Austin and I were just having so much fun." Ally said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dawson, I should have kept track of the time." Austin said.

"You were having fun?" Mr. Dawson asked, his voice softer. A hint of growing happiness in it.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun. Austin took me to Disneyland." She said, a smile on her face.

"Well that does sound like fun. Well kiddo, we should head home. Will you lock up while I start the car?" Mr. Dawson tossed the store key to Ally.

"So..." Ally said turning to Austin.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. She smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and grinned to himself when she hugged back. He was glad she was finally smiling and laughing. When he pulled away he noticed something on her wrist as her shirt rose up.

"Ally, wait." He said. She was confused. He grabbed her wrist gently and pushed up the sleeve and pulled back the band-aid carefully. His eyes widened and he struggled to find the words. Permanent, but faded scars covered her arm. Then there was the new ones, blood on the band-aid.

"Ally-Ally...what is this?" He asked. She ripped her arm away from him roughly.

"It's none of your business." She snapped. The cold, depressed, and distant Ally had reappeared in mere seconds.

"Ally, I understand you're going through something awful, but you shouldn't hurt yourself." He said firmly.

"No, you don't understand. Your life is so perfect." She yelled out. Tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Perfect? Do you not remember that I have to watch my best friend struggle with eating? What do you think that does to me? Now I have to watch the girl I love purposely hurt herself." He stormed out of the store. Ally rubbed the tears away and locked up.

"That Austin boy seems nice. I'm glad you had a good time today." Mr. Dawson said as she got in the car. It began to rain and Ally watched it out her window.

"Me too." She said in a monotone voice. When they got home Ally grabbed her book. She hadn't wrote in it hardly, since she had met Austin. That's how great he was. He was always spending time with her. She decided to vent out her feelings. When she wrote, she pretended that she was writing to her mom.

'Mom,

I really screwed up today. Austin's such a nice guy, now he knows everything about me. I don't know what to do. I hadn't wanted it to get this far. I hadn't even wanted to begin it in the first place. I do love Austin. I've been realizing this for the past couple of days. I'm just afraid that I'm falling to fast, then where will I be when he becomes famous and finds some blonde that's prettier then me? Nowhere. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Now that he knows, he probably won't bother to talk to me.'

After writing in her book she grabbed her pajamas and walked into her bathroom. She started a warm bubble bath. As she undressed she looked in the mirror. She was pale. What had happened to that Florida tan that once graced her skin? She had always been the lightest one, but never this pale. She had always had a healthy tan to her. She had also gotten thinner. She turned away at disgust as she got down to the scars. She hated herself. She wished she could just make it all stop and live happily ever after with Austin. But that wouldn't happen. She knew it wouldn't. Happy ever afters are for the books. Not real life. She sank into the tub and sighed in relaxation at the warmth. The scent of the bubbles calmed her and she breathed in deeply. After an hour of soaking she put on her pajamas and climbed into bed. She smiled lightly at the picture of her and her mom. It sat on her bedside table. She snuggled into the covers and was soon asleep.

-The Next Morning-

Ally woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hey, have you heard from Austin?" Dez's voice said into the phone.

"No. Well, we hung out yesterday, but that's it." She looked at her clock. One in the afternoon.

"Why?" She asked getting up and stretching.

"We were supposed to meet at the skate park at noon. He hasn't showed." He said.

"Hmm... I don't know then. I don't think he'll be talking to me any time soon." She said.

"Why do you say that?"

"He found out some things..."

-AUSTIN (COMING HOME FROM HANGING OUT WITH ALLY)-

Austin slammed his door shut. He got to the door and was about to unlock it when it opened suddenly. He seen his cousin Rocky standing there.

"Hey man. What are you doing here?" He asked walking in. Rocky had a saddened look on his face.

"Austin, it's Mel."

-**AN- This is going to be the last big dramatic, upsetting thing to happen. After the next chapter it's going to be extremely happy(: I promise. Hope you enjoyed**


	8. Chapter 8

Those words knocked the breath out of Austin. He stumbled back, catching himself on the doorframe. He had his hand over his heart and he was starting to hyperventilate.

"What?" He breathed out. "What's going on?" He got out. Rocky grabbed him and pushed him towards his car.

"She passed out. She was buying some groceries...and she passed out. They couldn't get a hold of you, your parents. So they called me. I was the next person on her family contact list. The cashier told them she was about to hand him the money when all of a sudden she blacked out. Jake was there and he caught her so there's no head damage, thank goodness. But we need to get to the hospital. See how's she's doing." Rocky said as they got into Austin's car. Austin nodded. He drove as fast as the speed limit allowed him to go. Finally they reached the hospital in just ten minutes. They rushed inside.

"Melanie Moon please." Austin said frantically to the front desk nurse.

"Room 125. Are you boys family?"

"Yes, brother and cousin." Austin called as he rushed down the hall looking for the number. Suddenly he seen his mom come out of the room.

"Mom, what happened?" He asked as she hugged him closely.

"The doctor said her blood pressure was to low. And he's finally going to up her food count each day. She finally gets to eat three small meals a day, instead of two." His mother said. He sighed in relief. He had been waiting for this moment.

"He also said she has gained ten pounds back. Which is great." She said. He hugged his mom again.

"Thank goodness." He whispered. Just then his dad came out.

"She's asking for you." He said squeezing Austin's shoulder. Austin nodded. He swallowed thickly and walked in. Tears formed in his eyes at seeing his sister, once again in a hospital bed.

"Hey Mel." He said, attempting a cheerful voice. He failed miserably.

"Hi. I guess I shouldn't have started hardcore grocery shopping yet. Huh?" She said. She laughed and it sounded so weak. Austin walked over.

"Come here." She said holding out her arms. She knew her little brother well. He was upset badly. He laid beside her on the bed and she held him while he cried. Normally he wouldn't cry, he thought it was a sign of weakness, if you're a guy at least. But with everything he had been dealing with lately, it was hard not to.

"How's Ally doing?" Melanie asked, genuinely thinking this would cheer him up. He sighed.

"She's good. I guess. We're kind of not talking right now." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's a long story." He said, letting her know gently that it wasn't the best time to talk yet.

"Well, when you're ready, I'm here if you want to talk." She whispered. She took his hand in hers.

"Where's Jake at?" Austin asked, suddenly realizing his absence.

"He went home to get a shower. He's coming back, they're letting me go in an hour." She said.

"Wow, really?" Austin asked, relieved, but thinking it was to good to be true.

"Yeah, they were just keeping me for a few hours. Just in case." She said.

"Well, I'm glad you'll get to come home." He said.

-PRESENT-

Austin heard a knock on the door. He walked down the hall and opened it to see Ally.

"Yeah?" He asked harshly.

"Where have you been?" She asked. "Dez said he's been blowing up your phone. He was worried." She said walking in without being invited.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He snapped at her.

"Austin I'm sorry okay? I'll stop, I promise, but-but" She started crying. "You not talking to me...is definitely not helping." She said.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot have two girls I care deeply about hurt themselves like that. You want to know where I was last night? The hospital. Melanie passed out. Granted she wasn't continuing to starve herself, but still. I can't take it anymore! Why can't everyone just help each other heal?" He yelled out loudly. He felt bad as soon as the words left his mouth. Ally began crying uncontrollably.

"Well, you want to know one of my reasons for coming over today?" She paused. He didn't answer.

"I wanted to tell you..." She took a breath. "I'm in love with you! Okay? Happy now? So now you can break my heart like everything else in this world." She yelled.

"You think I'm going to break your heart?" He asked, his voice softer.

"No. I know you will." She said, trying to convince herself more then Austin. Austin slammed his fist against the wall. Ally flinched. Suddenly his arms were on her shoulders tightly.

"Ally. You have got to stop hurting yourself, but I will never break your heart. I promise. Just promise me, you will stop all of this. I'll help you, you'll help me?" He said, pleading with her. She closed her eyes. Austin wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Promise me Ally." He whispered. She nodded. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you Ally Dawson." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said. She sighed in relief. Austin would help her. He would help her to became the happy Ally again.

**AN: I am so sorry :( I feel like this is the longest you guys have had to wait! So do you want me to continue the way it is, or maybe write an epilogue? It's up to you guys!(: **


	9. Chapter 9

"Ally, it's alright. Just go in. I'll be right across the hall at my meeting, okay?" Austin said reassuring his girlfriend. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine." She said stubbornly.

"Now, give me a kiss good-bye." He said with a smirk on his face. She did as he said, not without rolling her eyes first.

"See you in an hour." He said. She nodded. He waited till she walked in the door before walking into his.

-ALLY-

"Good evening class. We have a new friend with us today." A woman said with an all to cheerful smile on her face. Ally sighed. This was going to be one long hour.

"Ally Dawson. Why don't you stand up and tell us about yourself?" The woman said.

"Uh no thank you." She said politely.

"Oh, but we're all friends here." She said.

"Well, I have terrible stage fright." She said quietly.

"If you'd like, you can stay sitting." The woman said, once again trying to convince her.

"Okay... My name is Ally Dawson. Last year my mom and I were in a car accident. It killed her on impact. Ever since then, I've gone into a depression. My boyfriend, Austin, is making me come here for help." She said. The woman, who's name tag read Sherry, clapped her hands together.

"He sounds like he cares very deeply for you." Sherry said. Ally nodded.

"Since it's Ally's first time, why don't we go around the circle and tell about ourselves." Sherry instructed. The four girls nodded.

"Mia, you start." Sherry said to the girl sitting next to her.

"Hi Ally, I'm Mia. I have a story very similar to yours, except it was my father. He worked in the coal mines and there was an explosion. It was hard on all of us at first. My mom, brother, and I. Then Jerry came into the picture. My brother Landon, he's nineteen, he didn't like Jerry. I didn't either. Some sort of bad vibe comes off of him. Landon and I both became very distant from my mom. She thought remarrying Jerry, only two years later would help. It didn't. My brother moved out, and I've yet to hear from him. It's been a year since I've seen him." She said quietly. The girl next to her patted her on the shoulder in comfort.

"I'm Angela." The girl said. "I'm nineteen years old. When I was sixteen a guy I had known for years, forced himself on me. I got pregnant. I put the baby up for adoption, but I get to see her once a year. Macy's four now. She calls me Aunt Ang. Although everything is the way it should be, my mind got seriously screwed up." She said. She couldn't think of anything else to say. Just then the door opened. Ally's eyes widened.

"Oh, hi Melanie. I was wondering where you were. We have a new member with us, so we're telling our stories." Sherry said.

"Ally?" Melanie questioned. Ally nodded. Melanie came and sat by her.

"Savannah, you next." Sherry said.

"I'm Savannah. My story's pretty simple actually." Savannah closed her eyes before continuing. When she opened them, they were filled with tears. Ally wondered what she was about to say.

"When I was ten, I was kid-napped. By my neighbor. My parents swore to the police that he had taken me, but they didn't have any evidence what so ever. Finally when I was sixteen I escaped. He had left to go get supplies for his dinner. I ran all the way to my house and when I got there, I was relieved, my parents recognized me immediately. I told them everything. We called the police and I led them to where he had kept me hidden. That was just a year and a half ago. The trial is two weeks from now." She said. Ally nodded. Wow, she had no idea what some people went through.

"I'm Lesley. My story is similar to Savannah's actually. My brother was kidnapped just six months ago. My parents, they're trying to hold everything in, but they can't. So they decided to send me here, so I wouldn't go into a depression like them. Sherry and the rest of the girls, they help. My brother Paul, he's only thirteen. I miss him so much. I may be the big sister, but he inspired me so much." Lesley said.

"I'm Melanie, but Ally and I have already met." Melanie said.

"Oh, how?" Sherry asked.

"Ally dates my brother Austin." Melanie said. "She knows my story too." Melanie said smiling softly at Ally. Ally reached over and took Melanie's hand in hers.

"So Melanie, I know it's been just a week since you were released from the hospital. Are you doing okay?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing much better actually. I'm allowed to go up on the amount of food I take in. So that's good. It feels great when I hear my stomach rumble, I used to ignore it." She said sadly.

"Oh, and another good thing has happened. Tonight, before coming to the meeting, my boyfriend Jake took me out to a nice dinner. He proposed." She said, a grin on her face.

"Oh Melanie, that's great!" Ally said hugging her. The rest of the girls rushed to do the same. Maybe, just maybe, these meetings weren't going to be so bad.

-AUSTIN-

"Guys, if I could have your attention. We have a new member with us today. Austin Moon." The guy, who introduced himself as Bill, announced. Austin waved. He seen Jake sitting in a corner.

"Do you want to tell us your story?" Bill asked.

"Sure...but it's not really mine. It's my sister's and my girlfriend's." He said quietly. The four other guys looked at him curiously. Jake just sat there.

"My sister Melanie is nineteen years old. She has been my best friend since I was born. When we were fifteen, kids started making fun of her, later on...she became anorexic. She starved herself, because she thought she was to fat. She went to prom and I told her she looked great in her dress. I asked her if she had lost some weight...she said she still weighed the same 130...but when she got home. I peeked in the bathroom when I seen her get on the scale. She weighed just 110. I was so shocked. I couldn't believe she had lost that much. I knew something was wrong. Melanie had always talked about how 130 was her perfect weight. It really was. She didn't look to heavy or to thin. I started watching her at dinner. She would feed it to the dog when she thought no one was looking." He said. By the end of that he was a wreck. He hated retelling that story to new people.

"Wait, Jake-" One of the other guys started. Jake nodded.

"Yes, Austin's my girlfriend's brother. I actually didn't know you were coming." Jake said.

"Yeah. Mom suggested it. Dad agreed. Melanie thought it would be perfect." Austin said quietly. Jake smirked.

"Your family...always helping everyone." He said.

"Yeah. Definitely." Austin said.

"Do you mind if I wait a few minutes before I finish?" Austin asked Bill.

"Sure." Bill said. "Michael, why don't you go?" Bill suggested.

Austin met Michael, who got his girlfriend pregnant at just fifteen, he was seventeen at the time. She won't let him see the baby. He met Drew who's mom just ran out on their family. Liam, who was twenty two. His wife just left him for his best friend. Alex, who his dad had just died due to a drunk driver.

"Are you ready to finish your story?" Bill asked Austin. Austin nodded.

"My girlfriend, Ally. She's amazing. She's nice, beautiful, smart. She watched her mom get killed in a car accident last year. Since then she has began to hurt herself." He said. Austin couldn't get the words out, so he made the gesture. The guys nodded.

"Both, my sister and Ally, have been hard on me too. I don't like seeing either one of them in pain. It kills me. We're hoping that this can help me." He said quietly. They continued talking throughout the meeting. Finally it was finished. Austin stood and stretched. He grabbed his jacket and was about to go out the door when Jake stopped him.

"I asked Mel to marry me tonight." Jake said suddenly. This isn't how he wanted to tell him, but he didn't want to wait any longer.

"Seriously? That's great." Austin said.

"Yeah, I asked your parents permission this morning actually." Jake said. They did their guy hug and walked out into the hall.

"Well, that is great. I'm glad." Austin said as Melanie and Ally walked over to them.

"Anyone up for ice cream?" Melanie suggested.

"I would love that." Austin said grinning at her.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Follow me on twitter! taytaylyles! I need followers, because I literally just made it! This way we can keep in contact easily(: and I definitely will follow back!**


	10. Chapter 10

"So, how did the meetings go?" Their mom asked as soon as they walked in. Melanie and Austin plopped down on the couch.

"Good."

"Good."

"Well then." Their dad said laughing. "So were you surprised?" He asked his daughter.

"Definitely. Are you sure you guys are okay with me being engaged at such a young age?" She asked. They nodded.

"Yes, we know Jake loves you."

"We're going to stay engaged for awhile. Get married when we're ready." She said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Her dad said hugging her.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night guys. Night little brother." She said messing up Austin's hair as she walked by. He rolled his eyes.

"So how did Ally's go?" Jennifer asked.

"I think it went good. She didn't say much, but Melanie brought me home and she said that Ally did great." Austin said.

"Well, hopefully you kids can finally all get back to your happy places." She said standing up.

"Night sweetie, we're going to bed." Austin hugged his mom and dad before heading upstairs to go to his room. He laid there thinking about all that he and Ally had gone through. They had been an official couple for just a week, and they had gone through the unthinkable. They knew so much about each other that sometimes even couples that have been together for years don't know such intimate things. He sighed. For right now he was content. As long as he kept getting help, Ally, Melanie, and Jake kept getting help, they could all help each other heal. That's what he hoped for anyway.

-ALLY-

"Hey dad." Ally said walking in.

"Hey sweetie. How was dinner at Austin's?" He asked. Ally sighed. Better now then later. She thought to herself.

"Dad, I didn't go to Austin's...I went to a meeting." She said quietly.

" A meeting? For what?" He questioned, obviously confused.

"For my depression." She suddenly pulled up her shirt sleeve.

"Oh my gosh...Ally..." He walked towards her. Tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He said hugging her. He told her how he should have been there for her, instead of thinking about himself all the time.

Austin and Ally returned to school. They had taken a few weeks off to relax themselves after everything that had happened. They continued their classes at the institution for their depression.

-SIX MONTHS LATER-

"Hey." Austin said coming up to Ally's locker.

"Hi." She said smiling. She kissed him quickly on the lips. "Are we still going?" She asked.

"Of course. We can't miss our 'graduations' can we?" He said. She laughed.

"No, I can't wait to hear the progress of everyone. They've made us keep everything that's happened to us in the past five months a secret." Ally said.

"Yeah, same with us." Austin said. He grabbed her hand and they made their way down the hall.

"You want to hear Mel's progress?" He whispered quietly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"She weighs 125!" He said, a smile on his face. "Five more pounds to go and she's back to normal!"

"Oh that's great!" She said hugging him.

"Well, you ready to go to Chem?" He asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." She said laughing. Their teacher was absolutely crazy.

-THAT NIGHT-

Jake's parents, Austin and Melanie's parents, and Ally's dad and his girlfriend Angie sat in the auditorium of the building. Everyone stayed backstage.

"Are you guys excited?" Melanie asked.

"Definitely." Austin said. "It's been a long year though." He said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, if we could have everyone's attention." Bill said into the microphone.

"Here they are!" The curtain pulled back to reveal all of the 'student's of the 'Sandler Institution.' Everyone took their seats.

"Now, Sherry's class shall be first." Bill said. Sherry took the podium and smiled at the crowd.

"These six girls have come a very long way from when I first met them. I have kept their stories, problems, and anything else they come to me with, confidential. Today they're here to tell their progress." She said.

"Mia Duncan first." Mia walked up to the microphone.

"When I came in here, I had no contact with basically my mom and my brother. I didn't like my mom's new husband Jerry." She smiled at people in the crowd. She then waved for them to come up on stage.

"But thing's have changed." She gestured to the people on stage with her.

"This is my mom, Jerry, and my brother Landon. We're doing counseling together. We have a family night once a week. We're all learning to help each other out. Landon has moved back home also." She said. All of the other girls cheered as Mia was handed her certificate and walked off stage to join her family.

"My name is Angela. When I was nineteen a guy forced himself on me and I became pregnant. Since then he was put into jail." A woman, a man, and a baby joined her up on stage. Two more did too.

"This is my mom and dad." She said gesturing to the man and woman off to the side.

"And this is Larry and Michelle Parker. This little girl..." She bent down and picked up the baby that looked to be about five.

"Is Macy. She's my daughter. Larry and Michelle adopted her from me. I wasn't ready and I'm still not, to have a child of my own. For now I have Macy that I can see whenever I want. She may be five, but she knows about our family." She smiled at Larry and Michelle.

"We have a special family!" Macy yelled out causing the crowd to all laugh. Angela joined her family in their seats.

"I'm Savannah, most of you know my story. It was on national news. I was ten when I was kidnapped. I escaped when I was sixteen. Since then the man that took me was put in prison and I live with my mom, dad, and my brother." She said grinning at her family beside her. Next was Lesley.

"I'm Lesley." She said. Her family, and what Ally guessed to be her little brother walked up to the stage.

"This is my mom, dad, and my brother Paul. Paul was kidnapped last year. We found him just five months ago. Thankfully unharmed." Lesley began to cry.

"He's my best friend, he inspires me to be outgoing and to have fun. To be positive. I don't know what I would do without him." She said. Paul walked over and hugged his sister close. Everyone cheered as they took their seats. Melanie was next.

"I'm Melanie. I had been battling anorexia since I was basically sixteen. My family got me help. Then I started going to these classes which helped tons. Since I started these classes I have gained twenty-five pounds. I now just five pounds away from my normal, healthy weight." She said, a smile on her face. Her parents, Jake, and Austin hugged her. Jake and Austin returned to their seats on stage and Melanie walked off of the stage with her parents.

"I'm Ally. Almost two years ago, my mom and I were in a car accident. She died on impact. I've struggled with deep depression. I hated my dad when he started to date his girlfriend Angie, but now I've learned to accept it. I'm happy that my dad has found someone." She said. She turned and Lester and Angie enveloped her in a huge hug. They walked off of the stage.

"Now it's time for my class." Bill said. "Jake, you want to go first?" Jake nodded and walked to the microphone.

"My fiancé is Melanie Moon. So you can probably figure out why I'm here. I didn't know how to help her. I felt useless and hopeless. I began drinking alcohol. Lots of it. My parents didn't know what else to do, so they sent me here. It's helped. I don't drink anymore at all and when Austin gets out of school for the summer, we're all flying to Hawaii where Melanie and I will get married." He said smiling. He hugged his parents and Melanie before walking off of the stage.

"I'm Austin. As you can tell, Melanie, Jake, and I's stories are all related. Well, mine relates to Ally's. She's my girlfriend. When I met her, I wanted to know what was wrong with her. Why she was so sad. Her and Melanie's situations just about drove me crazy." He said. He hugged Ally, Melanie, and his parents before joining them at their seats.

"My name is Michael. This girl next to me, is my girlfriend Liz. When I was seventeen and she was fifteen, I got her pregnant. For two years she didn't let me see my daughter Caitlin, but things have changed. We became a couple again and we're getting married soon." He said. He kissed Liz and hugged Caitlin close to him. Alex got up there and talked about how he had finally learned to accept that his father was gone, Liam and his wife did get a divorce, and he's met someone new. Drew, who's mom ran out on his family is doing just fine with his little siblings and his dad. They have all learned to accept what is true.

"May we present to you...the graduates!" Bill yelled out excitedly as everyone stood and began hugging anyone near them.

"So, how do you feel?" Lester asked Ally.

"Great!" She said hugging him and then turning to hug Angie.

"So, when do we leave for Hawaii?" She asked laughing.

"Once you're out of school." He said. Ally sighed. Just one more graduation to go. That one is only a week away. She couldn't wait to graduate high school. She then could focus on her and Austin's career.

**AN: So I hope you all didn't mind that I sped up their classes, it was just to much for me to remember EVERYONE'S stories. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. don't forget to follow me on twitter at taytaylyles(: **


	11. Chapter 11

"Ally, are you ready?" He asked standing outside the bathroom.

"Yeah, just a minute." She called. Ally looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She adjusted her cap and gown and fixed her hair. She was ready.

"Okay." She said opening the door.

"You look great." Austin said taking her hand.

"We better get our seats." She said as they walked out onto the football field. It was finally their high school graduation. Twenty minutes later, the ceremony was starting. They listened to all of the speakers. Ally just wished they could be done. She looked at her watch. In just two hours, Austin and his family, Dez and his family, Trish and her family, Jake and his family, and she and her family would be boarding a plane to Hawaii where they would have a huge vacation and attend Jake and Melanie's wedding.

"Michael David..." The principle called. Ally took a step forward and waited for her name.

"Allison Dawson..." She walked forward and shook the principle's hand and received her diploma. She smiled as she walked off stage.

"Woo! Go Ally!" She heard Dez, Trish, and Austin yell. She laughed as she took her seat. Ally watched happily as her best friends, and boyfriend got their diplomas.

"Now. I am truly happy to present to you, the class of 2012!" The principle said proudly. Everyone cheered loudly as the class stood and tossed their hats into the air. Suddenly there was hugs and cheers as the class said good-bye to classmates and friends.

"Oh we're so proud of you!" Angie said as she and Lester enveloped Ally into a hug. Austin's parents hugged her next.

"Well, we better hurry if we're going to catch our plane!" Austin's dad said. Everyone cheered and ran for the parking lot. Everything after that happened pretty fast. They boarded the plane, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez all still in their caps and gowns. The flight attendants thought that was funny. Soon they were on their way to Hawaii.

-HOURS LATER-

"Ally, Alls, wake up. We're in Hawaii now." Austin said. She leaned over to see the beautiful blue ocean turning into land.

"Oh I'm so excited." She said happily. Once they got landed and checked into their hotel, wedding mode was stepped into. The wedding would be happening in just two days and they needed everything to be ready.

"Okay, Ms. Moon, where do you want this?" A hotel staff member asked. Melanie turned towards him.

"Um...over there." She pointed. They were having the wedding reception in the hotel conference room. The wedding would be held on the beach. Ally was maid of honor and Trish was the bridesmaid, while Austin and Dez were best man and groomsmen.

-NIGHT BEFORE WEDDING-

"Everyone, we are so glad to have you all here. This is exactly what Jake and I want, a small family and friends wedding. Please enjoy the dinner." Melanie said. Everyone clapped and began to eat their meal.

"So are you excited for tomorrow?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. It's going to be amazing." Ally said. "I love weddings." Austin smiled. He kissed her quickly on the lips before turning to laugh at something Jake had said. Once the rehearsal dinner was over, they made their way up to their hotel rooms. All their parents had their own rooms. Dez, Jake, and Austin crashed in one room while Melanie, Ally, and Trish had the room right next to theirs. It was actually a conjoining room. Austin loved this, he could go into Ally's room whenever he wanted. Which he was currently doing. He found her sitting on the balcony, looking out at the moon.

"Hey." He whispered as he shut the balcony door. "What are you doing up at one in the morning? We have a big day tomorrow." He said coming to sit by her. He pulled her into his lap and she rested her head on his bare chest.

"I know. I was just thinking." She answered.

"About?" He asked.

"Us. Melanie, Jake. The wedding." She said. "I want that some day."

"What do you mean?" He asked, still confused.

"I would love to get married...to you. On a beach."

"That can be arranged." He whispered to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He said. "Yeah, it's really sweet. I'm happy for Jake and Mel. They both deserve happiness."

"Yeah."

They stayed out there for another hour before both realizing just how tired they really were.

"Night. Love you." He said leaning in to kiss his girlfriend.

"Love you too." She said. She climbed into bed, excited for the event the next day.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

"Ally! Wakey wakey eggs and bacony!" Ally felt her bed bouncing up and down.

"What the hell Austin?" She asked squinting in the bright sun. Austin laughed and plopped down on the bed beside her.

"Come on, they couldn't get you up. You guys are going to miss your hair and nail appointment!" She ran to the bathroom and got a quick shower.

"I am so sorry Mel!" She said once she was dressed and they were heading down the hall. Melanie laughed.

"You're fine. You didn't even sleep late. Our appointment isn't for another hour. I just thought we could get some breakfast. I mean it is seven A.M." She said making a point.

"Okay sounds good." Melanie pulled onto McDonald's parking lot and they walked inside to get some breakfast. Once they were finished with the breakfast they went to the hair and nail salon. Shockingly it was completely empty, which was kind of nice. It made it more private.

"So you really love my brother, huh Ally?" Melanie asked as she ate a granola bar. She was back on a normal eating diet.

"Yeah. I really do." She said.

"What do you love about him?" Melanie asked. She tried to hide her smile at the smirk on Trish's face.

"I don't know, there's just something special about him. The way his smile lights up a room. I just feel happy when I'm around him. I can't stop thinking about him what so ever." She said. Her face turned a shade of red.

"Wow Alls, red's a good shade for you." Melanie said causing Ally to blush deeper.

"Guys..." Ally groaned, but she had a smile on her face.

"Well trust me, I know Austin's crazy about you." Melanie told her.

**AN: The next chapter will be up soon! Promise!(: **


	12. Chapter 12

Once the girls were finished at the salon, it was time to head back to the hotel where they would finish getting ready. They all headed upstairs the long way, to make sure Jake didn't see Mel. They rushed inside their room and began putting on their make up.

"Sweetie, it's me." Jennifer said. Ally opened the door to find Melanie's mom holding the wedding dress.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Melanie said happily. Trish, Jennifer, and Ally helped Melanie into her dress. Ally and Trish then went to get into their dresses.

"Oh! I'm so excited! I love weddings!" Ally said. Jennifer, Trish, and Melanie shared a look. Once they were all dressed and ready there was knock on the door.

"Mrs. Moon, we're ready for your daughter." The hotel director said. The four girls headed down the hallway and to the back of the hotel that led out to the pool area.

"Don't worry, people in the pool have been warned not to splash at you." The director said. Melanie laughed. They headed out and people in the pool said how beautiful she looked in her dress. They made it to the edge of the beach and Melanie smiled when she and Jake made eye contact.

Once the vows were said, Jake and Melanie said I do and shared their first kiss as a married couple. Everyone headed into the hotel conference room for the reception. Everyone watched in happiness as the couple had their first dance. It was Austin's version of Amazed. Melanie was happy to have her brother sing at her wedding. Once he was finished he grabbed Ally's hand and soon the dance floor was crowded.

"Your sister's wedding was absolutely beautiful." Ally said. Austin nodded.

"They had wanted to have a long engagement, wait awhile. But I'm glad they didn't. Because I wouldn't be able to do this, here."

"Do what Austin?" Ally asked. She noticed everyone had gone quiet and was staring at them, they were in the middle of the dance floor. She looked at Melanie, who was smiling like an idiot. Trish and Dez had the same looks on their faces. Her dad too. She looked back at Austin and gasped as he began to kneel down.

"Ally, you and I have been to hell and back, but we got through it together. I love you with all of my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. Would you maybe like to marry me?" He asked holding up a little black box with a diamond ring in it. The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Ally swallowed thickly before answering.

"No." Everyone gasped. Had she really said no? Austin slumped back on the leg holding him up. What would he do now?

"No, I wouldn't like to marry you...I would absolutely love it." She said, a smile on her face. Austin grinned as he stood and kissed her. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"I love you Ally Dawson." He said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too Austin Moon."

-A year later-

After a year of tons of planning, Ally was finally about to walk down the aisle. They were getting married in the church that her parents had gotten married in so many years ago.

"Are you ready Ally?" Lester asked his daughter. She smiled and nodded. She looped her arm through his and they began down the aisle. She seen her two maid of honor Trish and Melanie smile at her. She then looked to see Dez and Jake, the best men smile at her also. Finally her eyes fell on Austin. He looked amazing in his tux. He grinned at the sight of her. What seemed like forever, the short walk to him was over. She smiled as her dad kissed her hand and laid it in Austin's. They faced the minister.

"We have gathered here today..." He began, like always. Austin peeked a glance at Ally. She looked at him.

"Love you." He mouthed.

"Love you too." She mouthed back to him.

"Austin, do you take Allison to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Austin said grinning at Ally. In just a few short seconds she would be Mrs. Moon.

"Allison, do you take Austin to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Ally grinned at Austin.

"I do." She said.

"You may kiss your bride." The minister said to Austin.

Austin turned and pulled Ally closer. Suddenly it was just them two in the room. Nothing else in the world mattered. A few seconds later he pulled away and smiled at his wife.

"It is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Austin and Allison Moon." The minister said excitedly. The crowd stood and cheered and clapped as Austin and Ally walked back down the aisle.

"We did it!" Austin said as they got inside the limo waiting to take them to the reception.

"I know! We're actually married." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait to get the rest of our life started." He whispered.

"Me too."

**AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed(: **


End file.
